


i remember

by boreo



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I mean like SLOW SLOW burn, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boreo/pseuds/boreo
Summary: Hope and Penelope were best friends when they were teenagers. What happens when Penelope suddenly leaves New Orleans without an explanation to Hope, and they lose all contact after that day and they find themselves both at the same college party years later. Not recognizing one another, their relationship grow once again, but this time, is it for the better or the worse?or...the henelope college au that no one asked for
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will be multiple chapters. This chapter is kind of a flashback. Most of the story will involve flashbacks and them in the present (which is them in college). They're still in the supernatural world! so like a college au? They're both 14 in THIS CHAPTER. for the sake of this fic they're the same age but different birthdays of course. most flashbacks will have them be 14-16. (i'll usually specify the ages somewhere in the chapters but for time sake just assume they're teenagers during the flashbacks) The chapters where they're in college will have them be around 20ish? I'll add more tags as the story goes on! cool? cool! enjoy :)

The Mikaelson's are supernatural royalty. So it was no surprise that most coven’s were a bit intimidated by the family. Knowing this fact, it was also no surprise that most kids didn’t want to be all buddy-buddy with Hope Mikaelson. 

Except for one brave witch. 

-

Penelope Park was a young witch belonging to a fairly powerful coven residing in New Orleans. They, like most covens, tended to stay away from the Mikaelsons. It wasn’t that they were bad people. Other than the fact that they had a long list of deaths to their name, but that’s all in the past now.

No, no, they were quite nice as of recent years, but you can’t really blame people for staying away from you when you’ve so ruthlessly killed hundreds of supernaturals and humans alike.  
They were great hosts, they had the best parties no doubt, they gave back to the community with generous donations, and have sacrificed quite a bit for the greater good on multiple occasions. 

So yeah, not too shabby of a family. 

Penelope was always told to stay away from them. Often hearing things like, “Don’t go near that family. They'll eat you alive before you even realize it”, or even, “They’ll trap you, that’s what they do best. Get caught in the middle of their family feuds and you're as good as dead.”  
Y’know, the regular talk of the town about avoiding a prestigious and deadly family. Completely normal stuff to hear when you're a teenager.

Despite all these warnings, it only inflamed Penelope’s desire to become friends with the young Mikaelson witch even more.

-

It all started with a game of chase that had been going on for about a couple weeks now.

“Hey! Can we please just...slow down for a minute,” the raven haired witch shouted while bent over onto a tree, panting and trying to catch her breath. 

“NO!”

‘Well that's really mature…’ Penelope thought as she began to jog towards the Mikaelson witch again. It had been over an hour of running in circles and Penelope was honestly very close to admitting defeat for the day. She looked up at the sky, as if to ask god, ‘why’ and slowed down her half-exhausted-half-irritated-walk. She threw up her hands childishly in defeat and leaned up against the rough bark of a nearby tree.

The witch had been spending her free afternoon chasing the other girl for however long now. Oftentimes in the woods, like today. Frankly, she had gotten quite good at navigating and dodging the trees and occasional unexpected bushes. Her goal was to see if she could get the powerful witch to perhaps play with her, or at the minimum, at least talk to her.

“I mean, this is kind of like playing,” she muttered exhaustedly to herself, “yeah, yeah, like a game of tag, except the other player is annoyingly fast...” It was almost like she was trying to convince herself that she had accomplished something in the weeks of chasing the girl.

All of a sudden the young witch hears a twig snap from behind her and jolted up. Unfortunately, Penelope had been cursed with an iron deficiency, and everything around her started to blur as she quickly began to fall to the dirt. 

‘This is how I die,’ she thinks to herself, ‘In the middle of a forest surrounded by dirt and bugs.’ She wasn't meant for this life of exercise and cardio. No, no, absolutely not. She will not be going down this way. Face first in dirt nonetheless.

“Hi, w-wouAH,” Hope stuttered out, rushing to catch Penelope mid fall, and successfully doing so by gripping and holding her firmly by the waist.

Penelope's eyes were wired shut as she prepared for the fall when she felt something warm grasp at her waist. Slowly, she started opening her eyes and realized the warmness she was feeling was that of Hope fucking Mikaelson. Holy shit Hope Mikaelson is holding her and staring into her eyes. Penelope had never noticed before, but the older witches eyes were piercingly blue. She had never been this close to the tribrid before. Penelope just stared in silence despite their awkward position. As if looking into an ocean and wanting to drown in it forever. Honestly it was kinda creepy how long Penelope was staring but it didn't seem like the Mikaelson witch cared.

“You should really be more careful,” Hope said out of breath and almost hoarse.

Penelope hadn’t processed the fact that the other witch had stopped running and so she also didn't realize in her small brain that Hope was also holding her tightly by the waist. She was essentially stuck in a daze staring at Hope’s eyes. 

“Yeah well you should...I don't know stop running...”

Penelope facepalmed realizing what she just said. Not her best comeback if she was being truthful. ‘What was that??? That was such a stupid sentence, Penelope.’ she told herself internally.

“Well I'm not running anymore, now am I.” 

“welL iM noT ruNning nOw aM i,” Penelope mocked back because once again, she was still stuck in a gay panic of staring at the most beautiful person she had ever seen in her life. I mean honestly who even is allowed to be this gorgeous. They had been running for a while now, and not a single drop of sweat was seen on the older witch. In fact, she looked like she was glowing with pure beauty. How can someone possibly be so-

Oh. She was doing it again wasn't she. Just staring right back into those deep ocean eyes. She should probably say something. 

“…”

She didn't say anything. 

Hope just looks back at the girl with an unreadable expression and then a small twitch of her lips was the only warning Penelope got before Hope let go of the girl's waist and let her fall down to the dirt.

“OOMPH. Ow. ” The dirt thumped and dust fluttered around the young witch. Stains of dirt and mud were all over her white blouse and black dress pants. Why she was wearing such formal clothing while chasing after a girl she didn't know (yet) was beyond her, but first impressions are important, right? Now that she thinks about it she should've worn shorts, or at least joggers. 

Oh yeah, she's still on the ground and Hope is still right next to her.

“Stop chasing me.” Hope says as intimidatingly as she can. Well, as intimidating as a 14 year old can be.

“What if I say no,” Penelope retorts. Slightly teasing, but she’ll probably still actually say no. 

Hope stares at her like she’s crazy. I mean, she does know who Hope is right? Who her family is, and especially who her father is. Y'know the "great evil" and all that. Everyone knows...so either Penelope’s an absolute lunatic, or… yeah no that's the only option here. If she's being honest, Hope’s not used to people challenging her like this. It's kinda nice to not be treated like you're a plague for once. 

Her train of thought stops for a moment when she realizes she hasn't responded yet.

“Then I'll break your fingers.'' Hope actually doesnt know if she's willing to break a stranger’s fingers but it seems like a reputable threat to scare off anybody who has a brain. 

Penelope laughs at that but then she stares at Hope and realizes she's being serious.  
She thinks for a while and then she decides on the best course of action. Say no. 

Obviously the best course of action.

“Hmph. No, I will not stop chasing you.” 

Oh. Well hope hadn't really thought of the possibility of the witch actually saying no to that. She doesn't actually want to break her fingers, but she also doesn't wanna seem like a liar. She wouldn’t ever hurt anyone innocent on purpose. Why did she even threaten to break her fingers in the first place? She should’ve said something more passive that doesn't require violence. Oh well, too late now. 

*SNAP*

Hope dislocates Penelope's thumb. She didn’t want to go so far as to actually break any bones. Just… a temporary warning.

“AH OH MY GOD OH MY GOD MY THUMB,” The young witch screeches out in pain. Fuck, she didn’t think the girl would actually do it.

Hope stares at her for a while and takes this opportunity to straighten out her shirt and shorts which had gotten mud on them while running through the woods. Then snaps the thumb back into place.

Penelope screams in agony again. It didn’t hurt as much this time, and it kinda brought some form of relief. She lays on the ground, still groaning in pain. Well, this just won’t do. She needs to get payback. 

She kicks hope’s achilles so that Hope falls to the ground as well, leveling the playing field. 

Literally, ha.

Hopes gasps as she drops and hits her face flat on the dirt. Turning over to lay on her back, she huffs out a breath to move her hair out of the way, and turns to stare sternly at Penelope.

They both look at each other for a moment with a heated gaze, and it becomes silent. Then they both burst out into laughter.

“Oh my god I can't believe you actually broke my thumb,” Penelope says giggling through the sentence. Still aching from her hand, she laughs and smiles at Hope, “I think I'm gonna like you.”

Hope grins back at Penelope and they both just lay there in mutual suffering for what felt like forever. 

And that's essentially how Hope and Penelope's friendship started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thoughtlessly looks around the room, not looking for anything particular. Then from the entrance of the doorway, she sees a girl walking in. About her height, sporting a masquerade mask and in a moderately revealing outfit. All that aside, something catches her attention about the girl. Something familiar.
> 
> Hazel eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where have i been? turns out taking all honors and AP classes is quite stressful! I'm sorry for such the long wait, I honestly don't know when the next chapter is gonna be but every time you comment and nag me then i write at least one more sentence.
> 
> this is a boring chapter btw so don't expect to much, im just trying to build the background right now

It had felt like only days when Hope was packing to head off to college. After her parents died she decided she wanted to stay in New Orleans with her family and attend schooling there. For eighteen years of her life she's stayed in the same place with the same people and the same home. With the only things changing were the people she lost along the way.

  
  


The decision to go to college wasn’t really hers as much as it was her aunts and uncles. Her Aunt Freya had suggested she head off to a normal, non-supernatural school to make some new friends outside of the ones that were related to her or the local shopkeepers around the area.

  
  


“C’mon have fun for once! You need to let loose from all this brooding nonsense and indulge in the nonsensical college activities. And who knows...you might even find a muggle to date.”

Her aunt had been helping her pack days before Hope headed off on her own. Thinking back on this memory, she realizes how much she misses being back in New Orleans. Hope clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth making a consecutive tsk sound disapprovingly. It’s bittersweet moments like these that make Hope truly appreciate the time with her relatives. The back and forth banter between her and her aunt, the laughter that fills the air when one or the other messes about, and just being in the same room together knowing that days later she would depart off hundreds of miles away to college. 

  
  


“Harry Potter references, really? I thought you were better than that Aunt Freya.” Hope giggles as she continues to roam her room, looking for the different things she wants to pack. 

  
  


Freya chuckles softly as she helps Hope fold her clothes and place them in one of the boxes in Hope's room. There were only two. One for her necessities like clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush, grimoires and spell books. The other box was family photos and faux plants and decorations for her apartment. Hope was planning on staying at a dorm for college but she didn’t know if she could handle a roommate. After sharing a room for a month over the winter with her Uncle Kol, she didn’t know how she survived. She cringes at even the memory of it.

  
  


The journey to her new ‘home’ was long. She had said her goodbyes, given her hugs, shed those salty tears and went off to what awaited her. Upon arrival, she set her boxes down and just took it all in. It felt weird to think about. She’s never had another home other than New Orleans. It felt strange. It felt new. 

  
  


The apartment wasn’t too fancy. It wasn't small but it wasn’t big, not like she couldn't afford a luxurious apartment but she wanted something modest. Her parents left her a stupid amount of money in her trust fund that could’ve lasted her multiple lifetimes. Appropriate seeing as she is immortal. It was nice. Bare and ready to be filled with new memories along with decorations. 

  
  


A new start, one could say. Away from the tragedies of her past.

  
  


-

  
  


Josie and Lizzie Saltzman we’re both childhood friends of hers. They weren’t as prominent in her life as they lived in Virginia and went to the Salvatore Boarding School. The only reason they knew each other was because of some weird relationship her dad had with their mom, along with their families tangled past together. The Saltzman’s would occasionally pop over to Louisiana to try to convince the Mikaelsons to let Hope attend their school. Also for the food and the variety of magical knowledge that New Orleans offered. They would usually spend no more than a month there at a time, but that left Hope and the Saltzman's twins to form what others would call a friendship. 

  
  


It had turned out that the twins were also choosing to go to a college. Also turns out they were having a party tonight at their house. Hope doesn’t usually go to parties but it had been a while since the twins and her talked, and she’s gotta make friends at college at some point. It’d be fun right?

  
  


Right? 

  
  


-

  
  


Penelope has been preparing for a party the infamous Saltzman twins were hosting. She heard it was a supernaturals only party so of course she wanted to attend. Not only that, but a party without Penelope Park? Can you really call it a party if she isn’t there? Probably, but nonetheless, there’d be free booze so that’s also a bonus. It was also a halloween party so the perfect combination to flirt while looking incredibly hot. She had chosen a simple outfit. A red and black masquerade mask, and a tank top with a net t-shirt over it paired with black jeans. 

She had spent the better part of her childhood hating school. Sure she was good at it and was an all A student, but that was just to appease her parents. Yet something about college allured her. A bunch of young adults all in the same area with no guidance or authority who HAPPEN to be getting an education in that same area. Sounds great. No responsibilities, no one in charge, and more importantly, no looming expectations from her family. 

  
  


-

“IT'S A HALLOWEEN PARTY??? Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Hope had arrived at the party dressed in black ripped jeans and an oversized t-shirt with a leather jacket over it. Great for a casual party! But not so great for a halloween party. 

Josie had greeted her when she walked into the house. It was loud, the house was blasting with music, but you could still hear the muffled conversations of groups if you listened hard enough. It was a bit overwhelming and overloading her senses. Either way, she needed to get out of the apartment for once and start meeting new people. Anxieties aside, she had other things to worry about. Like finding a costume last minute for a halloween party you’re already at. 

“Well it’s nearing the end of October, we kinda assumed you would know. I mean everyone else seemed to have gotten the message” Josie had greeted her when she walked into the house. Seeing a familiar face calmed her a bit, she’d make a mental note to stick by Josie throughout the party to ease her nerves. 

She loses her thoughts when she realizes she needs a costume of some kind. Ok, it’s ok just find something. Easy right? Not easy. Ok fine just cut out eyes and mouth holes on a piece of paper and bam-bada-boom, you’ve got a mask! That counts for costume right? Sure. Thinking a little more about the idea and also failing to find a single piece of paper, she gives up and decides to herself, ‘who needs a costume anyways.” Whatever, it’s not like it matters anyways, half the people at the party are too drunk to even notice. 

From across the room she spots Josie next to the long gray table of drinks. The table reeks of alcohol, and honestly it’s the last place she'd want to stand and hang next to. But hey, maybe a little (or a lot) of alcohol is gonna get her to loosen up a tad bit, god knows she needs it. 

As she walks up to Josie, she sees a boy standing next to her. He looks familiar, and she recalls that the boy’s name is MG, a friend of the twins. She’s also pretty sure he’s in love with Lizzie, with the way he makes heart eyes at her. They fall into a natural conversation, and somewhere through it Hope zones out and mindlessly listens to them arguing about how Miles Morales is the best spiderman. 

She thoughtlessly looks around the room, not looking for anything particular. Then from the entrance of the doorway, she sees a girl walking in. About her height, sporting a masquerade mask and in a moderately revealing outfit. All that aside, something catches her attention about the girl. Something familiar.

Hazel eyes.

And maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was her imagination, but she swears that time stops. She swears that as soon as she saw those eyes, her mind went all the way back to New Orleans. And in an instant a certain memory flashes before her. 

  
-

_“Hurry uppppp!”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you want more? yes no maybe so? school is keeping me busy but i'll update as soon as i get the chance! also, kinda a cliffhanger? idk


End file.
